


Today

by ThoughtfulBreadPolice



Series: November Flash Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is nervous, Gen, M/M, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, Tony isn't, Wedding, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/pseuds/ThoughtfulBreadPolice
Summary: Today is the day.  The big day.  The day that ends the days before and is the beginning of something new and wonderful.  Bucky was sure he was going to throw up.001-wedding-winteriron-gen
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: November Flash Bingo 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533821
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jmak119](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmak119/gifts).

> Tried not to make this angsty. Not sure I succeeded. I also tried to make this fluffy and Im not sure I succeeded there either. But whatever I guess.
> 
> Hey jmak119, I tried!

In all of his life he had never once thought that he would be standing here today doing this. They’d been through so much both separately and together and there were days, like today, that had him grasping for an explanation of how they’d reached this point. The answer of course was Together. It was a broad trademark that Steve had used and Tony had believed right to the end and he was sure that Tony would probably throw an absolute fit if he ever heard him say that. 

Steve and Tony, even after all this time were still on the outs after all. Not that he could really blame Tony for his refusal to forgive Steve. The lies and manipulation, along with Steve’s adamant refusal to just listen for once in his stubborn life, had turned Tony cold when it came to the other man.

He knows the only reason Tony’s let it go as much as he has, was for his benefit and his benefit alone. But Bucky also knows that Tony will never fully forgive the other man and he’d certainly never forget it.

Bucky shook himself and focused. Today was supposed to be a good day, the next step in his and Tony’s relationship, and he was happy about that, he was. He was just … nervous. Yes, Tony has said yes, and yes they had both spent the entirety of the following year planning out every detail. Details that included everything from cake flavors and color schemes to what they were going to do should Villain of the Week interrupt them.

Though Bucky was fairly certain that no one in their right mind, or wrong mind, was going to interrupt this day. Not when the consequences meant having to deal with an extremely pissed off Iron Man and Winter Soldier. No one would dare be so bold, but he was still nervous. What if Tony decided he didn’t want to marry him after all?

“You’re being ridiculous, you know that?” Bucky’s head snapped up to stare at Tony in shock.

“How in the hell did you manage to sneak up on me?” Bucky was incredibly curious as to how Tony had managed it.

Tony just smiled at him. That full graceful smile that lit his entire face up with an inner light that made him shine. God's Tony was right, he was turning into a gooey marshmallow.

“Gamora and Nebula have been teaching me some stuff.” And dear sweet Mary and Joseph that was a terrifying thought. “Anyways, I could feel you panicking from all the way inside. Well not really feel it, I’m not that good, but Bucky, I saw the look on your face, and you have to know by now that you’re it for me. We’ve been through so much and I just; Bucky, I love you and I’m going to marry you today, so get out of your crazy head okay?”

Bucky swallowed hard, and nodded. “It’s just nerves Tony. I know you love me and Tony? I love you too, you know that right?”  
Tony gave an unattractive snort. “Of course I know that. Wouldn’t be here if I didn't you know? Now, you ready to get married Bucky Bear?”

Bucky told himself not to save the water works for their vows, and replied with a simple “Yes.”


End file.
